Fuck
by meowRAWRmeow
Summary: In which Dave sends a message to John that he did not intend to send in the first place. Rated T for language.


**FUCK**

**So this is my first fic! I hope you guys enjoy reading and I apologize for any mistakes! Feedback would be appreciated~ I hope this isn't too terrible, I mean it took longer than I thought heh and it was all on a whim hehe ah well, I hope someone enjoys this~ rawr~**

Dave sat still staring blankly at the computer screen. What was he going to do? _What was he going to do? What the FUCK was he going to do?_

He, the "cool kid", had just sent the most embarrassing message to his best pal, John. And what was this message? What was this most shaming message that causes Dave, _the _Dave, to freeze, not replying to the constant ring of his Pesterchum account? Well, it was a simple message. Short and meant with no harm. But it was the _context_ of the message that was important, that made it deadly.

It started like any other conversation between these two chums in which John drabbled about his movies, Dave insulted them and threw off some sick rhymes, and John virtually rolled his eyes then used his comebacks to which Dave retorted as "lame". But soon, the conversation turned into something else.

John had begun talking about Vriska, a classmate of theirs who was well-known for her cruel jokes. Dave never knew her well (being forbidden to by Terezi) but he had noticed that she and John had been talking more often lately. It had gone from simple conversations in class to hanging out after school. Dave never thought that the two would get so close but then, who wouldn't like John? And in a way, Dave was worried. But it wasn't jealousy, oh no, not at all, cool kids don't get "jealous". At least, that's what he told himself.

Dave shrugged (albeit to himself but shrugged nevertheless) and continued the conversation about Vriska. John went on, telling Dave about how Karkat was saying "weird junk". Dave felt his eyebrows rise at this, he never found himself getting along with this old classmate. He asked for more detail in which John replied that Karkat had been saying Vriska had some "red feelings for him" and would "totally show him her spider collection as a sign of deep feelings".

Dave paused at this. Did she really have feelings for his John? He scolded himself when he thought that. _Not his John, not his John. _Dave suddenly could not reply because he was too busy scolding himself, however that did not stop John.

John continued his rant and it soon turned as if he was discussing subjects to himself. Starting with doubts of this long-haired girl liking him and then commenting on how their relationship had begun becoming closer. Soon, he was asking himself what he would do if Vriska really liked him.

Dave found himself becoming nervous. His heartbeat was racing. _There was no way that he liked her, right? _ He shook it off just enough for him to type a question.

TG: do you like her?

EB: what?

TG: cmon, are you digging on this spider crazy chick?

EB: idk

EB: ...i think

Dave couldn't breathe. There was no way that was happening to him. His palms began sweating harshly as he began to type again.

TG: are you sure man?

TG: shes pretty crazy

EB: well i know but

EB: shes actually really nice!

EB: and we have been talking a lot lately

Dave just couldn't, he couldn't. _This was not happening, was not happening._ He fumbled again as he typed.

TG: wha

TG: what are you going to do

EB: idk

EB: i guess

EB: tell her?

_No, this was not going to happen._ Dave had begun typing frantically and deleting what he wrote. What could he say to stop John? What could he say? He could not let _his_ John be taken away.

EB: dave?

EB: hey dave?

TG: haha

TG: good luck then

EB: oh

EB: thanks!

TG: but you know

TG: you should be careful

TG: i mean

TG: just you know not

TG: i mean

TG: fuck

EB: dave are you alright?

TG: no man im good

TG: but you know

TG: what if

TG: what if i love you?

And that was it. That was the bomb that dropped, the oh-so embarrasing bomb that dropped on Dave's coolness. He wasn't supposed to send that. He was _not _supposed to sent that. But he had become frantic and lost any of his smoothness. He was set completely by impulse and that's where it led him, to his current predicament where he has been sitting still for the last ten minutes.

EB: what?

EB: hey dave

EB: dave is this a joke?

EB: dave

EB: dave are you alright?

EB: dave!

EB: dave!

He couldn't answer. What could he say now? What could he say to take that back? Had Dave actually plan to tell his best pal, John, of his feelings, it never would have ended up like so. It wouldn't have been completely uncool.

So Dave did not answer. He just sat. And sat. And sat. Until ultimately John ceased pestering him and Bro bombed him with a smuppet, telling him to go the fuck to sleep.

But he didn't go sleep. He couldn't for his mind remained clouded with the conversation. Filled with what he said and what John might have thought. What John would do, how John actually reacted.

Again, for the millionth time that same day, he asked himself what he was going to do, to which he replied with a simple "fuck".

"You going to school lil' man?" Bro asked as he smoothly chugged a carton of milk, leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Naw." Dave slowly replied as he stared at the empty bowl that lay in front of him.

Bro eyed him suspiciously. It seemed as if Bro knew something was up, and knowing him he most likely did, but he refrained from asking him anything.

"Alright lil' man, be careful," he said as he ruffled Dave's hair, which was already disheveled enough. Bro grabbed his keys and exited the kitchen, leaving on his way to work.

Dave knew that ruffle was meant as a way to say "whatever you're feeling right now, don't worry about it" however Dave could not do anything _but _worry.

Dave let out a groan as he slammed his forehead against the cool mahogany of the dining table.

For the remainder of the morning, Dave tried his best to sleep but utterly failed and attempted to distract himself by sketching some quick comics.

However, he ended up "drawing" a comic in which a Dave-like character confessed to a John-like character and was lamely turned down. The Dave-like character was so ridiculously turned down to the point of imploding.

Dave grunted and quickly rumpled the paper into a ball, tossing into it to a nearby trashcan but only to have himself accomplish yet another fail.

Dave groaned again. His coolness was failing him.

He decided to simply watch TV. There was _bound_ to be something that distracted him. But anything and everything seemed to remind him of his current situation. His exhaustion, however, was finally able to let him fall asleep. And his dream expressed the current state of his mind.

_Dave sat next to John, cool breeze flowing and the shade of a tree providing protection from the sun's rays. They were laughing, shoving each other with their shoulders. Dave had felt a large contentness fill his heart, and, laughing, made a quick comment to John. But then, John's eyes flashed with shock and quickly, his face turned into one of disgust._

_ John brought his body away from Dave and quickly stood up. Dave's eyes, no longer hidden by his dark shades, widened. He attempted to reach for John but John backed away even more._

_ John made a low comment and sped off away from Dave. And there, waiting for John, was a smiling Vriska who took his hand in her's and together, they walked off._

_ Dave stood, watching. And suddenly, the wind stopped, the tree gone, and the world dimmed. Dave looked up and gazed into the sun, and the sun was no longer the same color. But it bore a hole through Dave's eyes._

Dave sat up quickly. That was not what he expected, not at all. He did not expect to dream something like that, but with his luck right now he just had to.

Dave rubbed his eyes beneath his shades. At least he didn't crush them in his sleep. He slowly brought his hand down to his chest, his heartbeat still fast.

No, that dream was not nice. Not nice at all. Not a dream, a _nightmare_ with his John being taken away by that Vriska...

Dave shook his head violently. This was not helping him at all. He rubbed his head gazing around the living room. The TV was still on, showing a half-assed made cartoon, and the remote on the floor right where Dave dropped it. Smuppets were gathered around the TV and one particularly close to the couch, eyes locked on Dave. Dave shuddered wondering just what that _thing_ was doing watching while he slept. He threw a pillow at it and ended the one-sided staring contest.

Dave rubbed his temples once more and continued gazing around the room. How long had he slept? Is it the next day? Has it been a week? Did an ice age suddenly happen that froze Dave causing him to wake up three thousand years in the future?

His questions were answered as soon as his eyes fixed on the digital clock blinking near the TV. 3:37. Dave had slept for only three hours.

He sighed and leaned back into the couch. The day was still not over. There was still so many more days left to avoid John. Oh-so many days.

Dave flopped his chest into the couch, groaning into a pillow. He could not do this, he could not avoid John for days, let alone _a _day. He already missed that derpy son of a bitch.

_knock_

What would he be doing right now?

_knock_

Dave groaned once more. He was probably talking to Vriska.

_knock knock_

What would he be saying?

_knock knock knock_

Probably something around the boundaries of "jegus, did you hear what Dave told me? I don't know what's wrong with him! I feel sorta sorry about it!" or something or other.

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_

Dave fell off the couch. Was someone knocking? No shit someone was and whoever was would not stop.

Dave sat questioning his choices. He really did not feel like opening the door to some salesman trying to "give away" the "best device ever" or some kid selling candy for his "school". But the person knocking on the door would not let up. Hell, was it even a person? Because whoever was knocking knocked with enough passion to knock open like, the door of Gods to deliver pizza and then end up joining their party and becoming blessed with god powers and junk. Dave really didn't know, he could not think at all at the moment.

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-**_

__Oh right, the door.

Dave sighed and pulled his own body up, walking slowly to the door as he dragged his feet.

"Why don't you break the door if you-"

Dave froze. The sight in front of him stopping him mid-sentence. There, right in front of him, was John, cheeks red and back curled over, hands grabbing his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His knuckles were as about as red as his face.

"Da..! Dave!" John tried to talk but his breath was still lost.

"...John?"

"Ah, umm Dave," John took another breath, "can I come in?"

"Y-yeah," Dave cleared his throat, "sure, come in." Dave stumbled back as he opened the door wider for John to come in.

"Th-thanks," John practically ran Dave over on his way in. Immediately, he fell onto the floor.

"John, woah!" Dave kneeled over to John. "What's wrong with you?"

"I," John let out a breath, "ran all the way here from school."

Dave stared at John. Ran from school. Ran from school. He ran from school. Now, Dave wasn't sure but the high school was pretty much ten miles away from his pad. Well, maybe not that much but it was far.

Dave watched as John slumped into himself looking dead tired. Dave had to ask. It might lead to a conversation that he could not return from, but he _had _to ask.

"John," Dave licked his mouth. "Why?"

John looked back up to Dave. "Why?" John squinted his eyes at him. "What do you mean why?! You didn't answer any of my messages today or yesterday after you said that..." John suddenly went quiet.

Dave gulped. He wasn't nervous. No, not at all. But that didn't stop his heart from beating increasingly faster. Before he could say anything, John spoke again.

"Dave," John's eyes attempted to search for Dave's eyes in his shades. "Were you...joking?"

And then, it was as if a thousand suns shone brightly in the darkness of Dave's brain. Of course. Of fucking course. All Dave had to say was that it was a joke. An ironic joke. John wouldn't know, he'd believe Dave if he said it was another of those ironic things he doesn't understand. He would also have to explain why he didn't answer any of John's messages but that was a subject that could easily be gotten rid of.

Dave looked anywhere but at John. "Ha…ha ha," he attempted to laugh only to have it come out incredibly awkward.

"Of course man, what did you think? I was ready to drop some sick rhymes to celebrate the matrimonial experience of havin' my bro tell me the center of his red ass quadrant but then I thought 'woah Dave, why not throw some more of your sick ass totally cool and ironic jokes to make it even more incredibly awesome if that is even possible since everything you do is already too cool' and I said to myself 'thanks man, you're right, I should totally go all the way for my bro and only my bro' haha…ha…"

Dave stopped. In all of his long, unnecessary drabble John had said nothing. Dave looked back down to John and saw his head resting on his arms causing his face to be unseen.

"Yo, John," Dave hesitantly put his hand on his elbow. "Dude?"

John was silent. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. And neither did Dave. Everything was silent. Until John's shoulders began shaking and soft noises began to emit from where John rested his head.

Dave's eyes widened and he leaned closer, straining to hear the noises John seemed to be making. But as soon as he leaned in John's head quickly shot up, erupting in laughter.

Dave was taken aback.

"John?" Dave attempted to talk but any noise that came out of Dave's mouth was drowned out by John's loud laughter. Only after what seemed like ages to Dave did John's laughter begin to subside.

"Hahahaha! I get it Dave! That's-that's a really funny joke haha…I really can't believe I fell for it-"

Dave wasn't listening though. Instead, his eyes were focused on John's face.

"I really should pay attention to all your ironic jokes Da-"

"John!"

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you crying?"

John froze. His hand shot up to his cheek, feeling a tear run down.

"Tch," John grit his teeth, his eyes in a struggle to stop the tears but utterly failing to, more streaming down his face. He reached his arm up, wiping his eyes with his forearm, glasses bobbing up and down.

"I'm sorry Dave, I just-damn it, I just I don't know, I thought-great jegus I'm such an idiot-"

Dave interrupted him again. This time with a kiss.

Dave's lips were pressed on John's wet ones, their glasses clashing together as Dave's hands held John's face, fingers wiping the tears running down John's cheeks. But as quickly as the kiss began, it ended.

Dave moved his head back, his hands still resting on John's face but his eyes searching John's wide, blue ones .

Dave gulped and moved his arms around John. He rested his head on John's shoulder, close enough so that John could feel his breath on his neck causing him to let out a gasp.

"John, I'm in love with you."

John stayed still and Dave didn't bother to try to look at him, still talking into his neck.

"When you said that you might like Vriska, I freaked out. I freaked out because I didn't want to see you with anyone else. So I said that and then I freaked out even more. I thought that you would be grossed out and never want to see me again. I didn't want to confront you-I couldn't! But then you came here _running. _And I thought I could save myself by telling you it was a joke. It wasn't a joke John, it wasn't! I am in love with you," Dave's grip grew tighter, "and I don't know if the reason you're crying is what I think it is but please, don't cry."

And Dave waited for what felt like ages for a reply. But part of him felt that he was ok with waiting. Because he could still hold John.

But soon, John licked his lips and started.

"Dave…you idiot!"

Dave's head quickly shot up in shock as John started to berate him.

"How could you think I would be grossed out by that?! Dave, I would never want to not see you! You're my best pal and I…I…"

"John?"

John looked down. "To tell you the truth…when you sent that, that you might love me, I was shocked. And then you didn't answer and I wanted to know if you were serious! And, and I didn't know why, why I _wanted _you to be serious. And I couldn't stop thinking about it and I realized that I don't like Vriska that way but that… I like you, Dave!"

John looked up, straight into Dave's shades searching for his eyes, a dark blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I-I don't know if it's love but I do know that when you said that you do love me, I felt so happy Dave!"

And that was all Dave needed to hear for him to dive into another kiss. But this time, John was kissing back.

Young, red lips pressed to each other making small movements as John reached his arms up, hands running through Dave's hair. Dave ran his hands up and down John's back, memorizing the feel of his spine with his hands. Dave bit John's lower lip causing John to gasp, taking that opportunity to send his tongue into John's mouth, scowering every part of it. John let his own tongue respond, battling with Dave's in a short tango.

Losing their breath, they drew back their lips, resting their forehead on the others as they caught their breath, smiles plastered on each other.

"So Dave, do you have any 'sick rhymes' for this?"

Dave smirked. "Fuck yeah I do."

And together, they continued their day with sick rhymes, stupid jokes, lame movies, and sloppy make-out sessions. The day soon turned into night and John questioned Dave what they should do next to which Dave replied with a simple "fuck".

_END_

**Did you guys catch how I ended it? C; Well, thank you for reading my very first fanfic! I apologize for the length, I didn't think it was going to be this long (' ._. ) and I feel as though I repeated too many phrases and I don't know if I ended it well… ah well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!~ rawr rawr rawr~**


End file.
